Boomerangs
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Jasmine decides to introduce Topher to one of Australia's greatest wonders, the boomerang. However, the experience becomes a bit unexpected and a bit shocking for him. Find out why. First Tophmine fic!


**"Boomerangs"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, here's a little Topher/Jasmine fic I thought of not too long ago. I'm not sure if this will be good, but I'm pretty sure it will be. However, the ending's sorta unexpected. Enjoy!**

* * *

The fresh air surrounded the wonderful landscape that was Pahkitew Island. The only thing that could've been better if there was any air conditioning at all. Or any cabins to sleep in. Or any fresh food for the matter. Yet it didn't matter to the rest of the campers, as long as they were living the camping experience out of their bare hands. After all, having scrapes and scratches around their hands never bothered them anyway.

For Topher however, it was all about meeting his idol Chris McLean. Ever since he was a kid, all he wanted in life is to meet his favorite actor and role model. Whenever he would get home from school, he would turn on the TV and sometimes see him on there. When he saw him for the first time on Total Drama Island, and seeing the kind of hell he would put on the original 22 campers, he was attached to him. He hoped that one day, he would be on that show.

And Topher was finally living out his dream of being on Total Drama. He was on dangerous territory and Topher loved it so. One day, he was walking by, holding up a laminated picture of Chris McLean and minding his own business.

"Even in picture, he still looks good." Topher said, staring at the picture, "I wonder if he'll sign it? Oh, if he did, I would frickin' freak out!"

While he was squealing like an 18-year old schoolgirl, she heard a woman's voice shout at him:

"LOOK OUT, TOPHER!"

Hearing this, Topher looked up...

...

...

...

...only to see a boomerang come flying at him!

"OH CRAP!" Topher shouted.

In a hesistant move, the Chris-obsessed teenager managed to duck in time. Getting back up, he dusted himself off and looked up to the figure who alerted him of the flying object. To his surprise, it was his Pimâpotew Kinosewak teammate, Jasmine.

"Thanks for telling me that!" Topher shouted right to her.

"You might wanna duck again, mate!" Jasmine shouted back.

"C'mon," Topher smirked, "Why would I-"

But then...

_*BONK!*_

The flying object came back, bonking Topher right in the back of his head.

"Should've warned ya, mate!" Jasmine shrugged as she got off the boulder she was standing on.

She then approached Topher, who was rubbing his head. While so, he felt something wooden being stuck around his slicked brown hair. He got the object out and looked at it with his own blue-green eyes.

"What on earth is with this flying piece of stick?" Topher raised an eyebrow.

"For your information, mate," Jasmine said, cutting right in, "_That little piece of stick_ that you call it happens to be a boomerang."

"A boomer-what, now?" He said feeling a bit stupid.

"Please tell me you never heard of a boomerang before." She said hitting her forehead.

"I've heard of a frisbee before, but never a boomerang." Topher shook his head, "What's with this thing?"

As he handed Jasmine back her boomerang, she decided to give Topher a little pep talk.

"I'll tell ya all about this little bugger." Jasmine smirked, "This boomerang is kinda like a frisbee, except it flies right back to ya in a 360 degree motion. For instance, take my lucky boomerang. Unlike any other boomerangs we have in Australia, this baby can fly high right through the sky!"

"Sounds like a public advertisement for concussions." Topher scoffed.

"Well, if you're not smart to catch it in time, then you might get hurt." Jasmine reminded him clearly, "However, if you act fast enough, you can catch it."

"I probably wouldn't risk any chances of my precious face being a pain magnet." Topher said, shaking his head a bit.

"You sure you don't wanna take that chance?" She raised an eyebrow, "I'll teach ya how us Australians handle a boomerang."

Suddenly, Topher followed Jasmine to an open grassy field, where it was miles away from the Kinosewak treehouse. The grassy landscape felt much more beautiful than the campers imagined it would be.

"Okay, watch and learn, mate." Jasmine winked at him.

"I'm thrilled..." Topher rolled his eyes.

Ignoring Topher's sarcasticness, Jasmine extended her arm out with the boomerang in hand. With such power and energy feeding off from the wooden 'L' shaped stick, Jasmine threw the thing and sent it way up in the air. Topher was quite amazed of how far Jasmine threw it. Apparently, she had the arm speed of an NFL quarterback and a softball player combined.

Topher looked up to the sky and narrowed his eyes a bit, wondering where the darn thing went.

"Um, is it ever coming back?" Topher raised his eyebrow again.

"Just watch." Jasmine winked again.

And like the speed of a meteor, the boomerang came flying down at force speed. With careful precision, Jasmine managed to catch the boomerang in time. Topher was somehow amazed and impressed at the same time.

"And that... is how a boomerang works, mate!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Bravo, bravo!" Topher said, clapping for her, "That's amazing!"

"Thanks." She smiled at him, "Your turn, mate."

Suddenly, Topher's smile suddenly changed to fear in an instant.

"Um, I'm not sure if I want to..." He cringed.

"It's not that hard, mate." Jasmine said in assurance.

"Yeah, but now I'm worried about my face." Topher replied, "And I'm worried about my vomit."

"Relax, mate." Jasmine said, patting him on the back, "Just be careful and focus."

As soon as Jasmine handed him the boomerang, nervousness set in for the Chris wannabe. It was his first time using something like this. Unfortunately, he never learned anything from Crocodile Dundee and "The Legend of Zelda" games, considering he never watched the movie or played the game before. But he had to try sooner or later.

"Okay..." Topher said as he groaned, "Here goes nothing..."

With a deep breath, Topher extended his arm out just like what Jasmine did. Taking another deep breath, Topher bent his arm back. With the power and energy surrounding the boomerang, Topher closed his eyes and managed to throw it...

...

...

...on the ground. This left Topher speechless.

"What the heck was that...?" He gasped.

"I'm thinking you took my boomerang for a dirtnap." Jasmine replied, "You probably took too much might right there. Try it again, but just make sure you don't close your eyes. See where it's gonna throw."

"Okay, then." Topher said, grabbing the boomerang off the ground.

With yet another deep breath, Topher raised his arm once again.

"Remember Topher, not too hard and just right." Jasmine informed him.

"Yeah, I got it." He nodded.

Narrowing his eyes, Topher looked for a good angle for him to throw the boomerang. After staring over the clear path of trees, Topher clenched his fingers on the boomerang and spun around in a good 720 degree angle.

After the little spin, Topher let go of the stick...

...

...

...and sent it flying away!

Jasmine was amazed that the second time worked for Topher. Of course he sucked at the first try, but Jasmine's words and advice got through to Topher, and he succeeded with flying colors!

"Topher, you did it!" She exclaimed in joy.

"I did it!" He said, celebrating with a little dance, "I knew that boomerang was no match for me."

"Yeah, I never knew you could throw it so hard like a football!" Jasmine nodded as she pat him on the shoulder, "Okay, now all you have to do is catch it, and you're home free, mate."

The twosome awaited to see if the boomerang would come back.

But strangely, it didn't come back to Topher. This was odd. Just exactly how far did Topher throw it anyway?

"It's not coming back, Jasmine." Topher informed her.

"I don't understand, it was supposed to come back to you and then you were supposed to catch it." Jasmine replied, "Um, how far did you throw it exactly?"

"You see I-"

But before Topher could answer, they were cut off by the sound of an airplane. To make things interesting, they also smelled charcoal as if something was burning.

Suddenly, Topher and Jasmine looked up at the sky in shock to see a plane going down in a burst of flames. Even though they couldn't see it, both Topher and Jasmine had realized that her boomerang had caused the wing of the plane to go down. After seconds of burning...

_*CRASH!*_

The plane crashed through the water, therefore leaving any chance of having survivors. All Topher and Jasmine did in response was to stand in shock.

"Well, we're murderers, mate." Jasmine gulped.

"Eeyup." Topher nodded.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" She said, running for her life.

"I'm with ya!" Topher dashed off as well.

From that moment on, it was best decided they should forget this little moment ever happened. At all.

* * *

**Wow, I'm not sure if that was good or not, but it was definitely unexpected to say the least. This happens to be my first (or second) time writing a fic featuring the new Total Drama characters in a story alone, just so you know.**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome!**


End file.
